Worlds Apart
by lovelydreamer7
Summary: A town she was meant to run from. A secret that she was unaware of. When she comes back to Mystic Falls, all her secrets will be unburied.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**So basically I am a huge fan of the Vampire Diaries. This story at first was going to be about Stefan and Matt but now I am thinking that a love triangle might just progress to Tyler and Matt. Stefan will be a huge part in this story only because he is kind of behind the scenes with more of the secrets that deal with my OC. Also I rated this teen but there will be some cuss words present in my story and maybe a few love scenes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan felt his body painfully jerk forward as he pulled up to the curb. Fuck. He cut off the ignition. Sighing, he looked out his car window towards his ex-girlfriend's bedroom window. He needed to make sure she was okay. The bedroom light was on and her shadowy figure determined that she was getting ready for bed. He let out a comforting sigh. He hated to be made out into a creeper since she was so adamant about not needing protection. But he was Stefan Salvatore. He was always going to protect the people he cared about. Even if they weren't together, he had been in love with her once.

Sitting back in his chair, he bit his lip nervously. His car smelt of vanilla. Inhaling the scent, he let out a deep breath. Damon. The thought of his brother made Stefan cringe. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend had fallen for him. The thought was disturbing. Stefan wondered if he had really ever meant anything to Elena in the first place. If she had, she wouldn't have feelings for his brother. Stefan frowned. Had he really fucked up that bad? He couldn't hate Elena. He couldn't' hate Damon. Both of them meant the world to him.

Damon deserved some sort of happiness. Sure, he was an ass. In fact, Stefan could never forgive him for killing Lexi. He gulped. Lexi. He missed her. He smiled at the thought of her. He hoped she had found peace. Stefan felt himself jump from the vibration of his phone on the dashboard. Picking his cell phone up, he squinted at the caller ID. DAMON.

"What's up?'' Stefan asked, leaning his head against the window.

"Why are you being all John Cusack?'' Damon asked. "Might as well bring out your boom box and serenade the poor girl.'' Stefan rolled his eyes. He knew Damon was smirking.

"Where are you Damon?'' Stefan asked in annoyance. He looked to the empty passenger seat and shook his head. Damon was outside the car. Stefan sighed. Without hesitation, Damon opened the door and sat down, closing the door beside him. "Why are you here?''

"Why are you here?'' Damon reiterated, pressing his lips together knowingly.

"Came to check up on Elena,'' Stefan answered calmly. Damon nodded.

"Always so chivalrous brother,'' Damon mused, adjusting his seat. Stefan ignored his brother and looked at his phone, noticing it lighting up. "Who would be calling you at this hour?'' Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh. What does she want?'' Damon asked, leaning over. Stefan shrugged. "Well answer queen Katherine,'' Damon ordered, rolling his eyes as he said her name. Stefan nodded, pressing the speaker button.

"What do you want Katherine?''

"Hello Stefan. Miss me?'' Katherine giggled. Stefan looked at Damon. Damon's expression appeared to be annoyed. Katherine was always a tease.

"What do you want Katherine?'' Stefan repeated, not in the mood to play her games.

"You know what I want Stefan,'' she said, her voice suddenly growing quiet. Stefan rolled his eyes. Katherine didn't know when to give up.

"We don't have all day Katherine,'' Damon interrupted, his teeth gritting together. Stefan tried his best not to laugh. It didn't seem that long ago that Damon had nearly given his life to help ''save'' Katherine.

"Oh why hello Damon,'' Katherine laughed. Stefan could picture her smiling right now. The thought pissed him off. "So you two are not going to believe who I ran into today.'' Katherine sang excitedly.

"Obviously not Klaus,'' Damon retorted. Stefan laughed.

"Funny Damon,'' Katherine replied, obviously not amused.

"The clock is ticking Katherine. What do you want?'' Damon retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you two remember my best friend Amelia Mills?'' Stefan and Damon exchanged a glance. Amelia Mills. That was a name he hadn't hear in a long time.

"Yeah I remember Amelia. What about her?'' Stefan asked, now leaning forward in his seat.

"Well I decided to visit Austin,'' she began. Damon and Stefan both snorted. Why would Katherine go to Texas? "And all of a sudden I thought I saw Amelia which struck me as odd considering I haven't seen her since-well,'' she paused. "It's been awhile.''

"Okay so you two reunited and now are best friends again. Spare us your brady bunch talk Katherine,'' Damon interrupted.

"Don't be rude Damon,'' Katherine ordered, her voice suddenly serious. Awkwardness enveloped the truck, which made Stefan squirm slightly. "Anyways,'' she continued. "Turns out that there might be more then just one doppelganger.''

* * *

**Hey yall! So this is my first story and basically I just one day was at work and thought about the plot. Please comment :D I would greatly appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first official chapter for my story. So if you want to get a picture of what Grace looks like then imagine the beautiful Dianna Agron. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

Two Months Later

It had been years since she had last seen his face. Years since she had inhaled his scent. Though time had passed, she still couldn't shake him. She couldn't get rid of the feelings no matter how hard she suppressed them. Even when she had dated her ex-boyfriend Craig, she imagined his face. His voice. His touch. His smell.

It was the third grade when she had first met him and after getting into a small argument with Caroline Forbes over who should be Posh Spice (yes they argued over that), she had found herself completely alone on the playground. It was HIM that had come over to keep her company.

In the fourth grade, when she was going through that awkward "brace face" period, she had left her lunch on the school bus. It was HIM that had offered to share his with her. He had even let her eat his goldfish. Something that seemed so silly now but at the time it was a big deal considering that was his favorite snack.

In the fifth grade, she had forgotten her umbrella and had to walk home from school. It was HIM who had offered his umbrella to share and it was HIM who even walked home with her because he "wanted to make sure she made it home okay.''

In the sixth grade she was grounded from the school dance because she and her friend Elena Gilbert had skipped school to go to a Jonas Brothers concert. It was HIM who had left the dance early and snuck into her room because he had promised her a dance.

In the seventh grade she cried because her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood had forgotten their four month anniversary. It was HIM who decided to buy her mint chocolate ice cream and steal his mother's wine coolers (not that she would even notice with the amount of alcohol she kept in their home) so that she wasn't alone.

In the eighth grade she and Caroline had both made captain of the cheer squad and it was HIM who wanted her to be his personal cheerleader, giving him his jersey. That was the year he had also snuck into her room and kissed her because she was moving away and they might not see each other again.

She hadn't forgotten any of their memories together. He was a best friend. He was her secret crush.

Grace watched him intently, noticing how happy he appeared to be. He was conversating with some older guy in his late 20's perhaps with slight scruff on his face and dark blonde hair. "Grace,'' a voice interrupted. Grace jumped slightly and turned her head towards her old friend Elena Gilbert. "Ready?'' She asked, flipping her dark black hair behind her shoulder. She appeared amused at their slight interaction.

"Oh right,'' Grace laughed, linking arms with Elena. Grace had been in town for almost three days and had yet to actually see anyone else besides Elena and Jeremy. It wasn't that she was avoiding everyone but she knew that it shouldn't be made into a huge deal that she was back. She would see them eventually. If not in the summer then definitely during the school year.

"So you still crushing on Matt?'' Elena teased, sitting down in a booth. Grace felt her face grow hot and sat down across from her, shaking her head in embarrassment. It was still obvious.

"I didn't know he worked here,'' she whispered, adjusting her gaze back in his direction. Matt Donavan. His blonde hair and baby blue eyes made her weak in the knees. "Gosh he is just so cute,'' she squealed, hearing Elena laugh. Matt was wearing the dark blue Mystic Grill t-shirt and denim jeans. Although he looked nearly the same-he definitely had filled out and Grace couldn't help but feel the need to throw him against the wall and have him fuck her brains out. The thought made her squirm in her seat. She felt dirty for considering such a thought.

"Yeah he's worked here for a while,'' Elena informed.

"Who is he talking to?'' Grace asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember him.''

"Alaric,'' Elena answered, cupping her hands together in front of her. Alaric? Grace nodded her head in approval.

"Oh right the high school history teacher,'' Grace smiled, impressed at how attractive he was. Elena had failed to mention that in her letters. "He can teach me many things,'' Grace joked, watching Elena suddenly grow flustered. "Oh come on Elena, you know I'm teasing.'' Grace smirked. Well technically she was only half joking. "I remember you writing about him. He was that guy that dated Jenna. Jenna always did have good taste. Minus Logan of course.''

"Yeah,'' Elena smiled. Grace quieted for a second, observing Elena's dreamlike state. "I'm happy that she has found peace and is in a better place.'' Grace nodded her head in agreement. She had been upset when she had found out the news about Jenna's death from Elena but she was glad that Jenna didn't suffer. Jenna had always been a role model for Grace. "I'm starving,'' Elena breathed out, rubbing her hands over her stomach to emphasize her point. She waved her hand in the air towards Matt, trying to get his attention. Grace felt her green eyes widen. She needed to prepare herself. "What are you doing?'' Elena giggled, noticing the look of panic on her friend's face.

"Is there anything on my face? Something in my teeth? Oh my gosh do I look horrible? Oh fuck. What if my eyeliner is messed up? Oh goodness,'' Grace blurted out quickly, nearly hypervenalating. Elena's mouth widened. "I'm not ready for this,'' Grace complained.

"You look fine.''

"Fine? I can't just look fine. I need to look jaw dropping. I want him to look at me and think that he wants to bone me to hell and back a couple of times,'' Grace gulped, fanning her warm face. She heard Elena suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, covering her mouth with her hand to suppress the volume.

"You are so dramatic I swear,'' she observed. "He's coming so just relax,'' Elena advised, an amused smile playing at the corner of her lips. Grace narrowed her eyes. Easy for her to say. Grace watched Matt walking over towards them. She could hear her heart pounding and suddenly felt the need to vomit. She hadn't talked to him in so long. Would he even remember her? That would suck if he didn't considering he was all she had thought about.

"Hey Elena,'' Matt greeted casually. Grace sucked in her breath. Matt looked at Grace for a few seconds. She noticed the corners of his mouth suddenly turn upwards, revealing straight white teeth. Grace felt relief wash over her. "Wow Grace?'' Matt asked, his voice growing cheerful.

"Hey Matt,'' Grace smiled, getting up from the booth. She felt Matt tighten his arms around and for a few seconds she felt the room go still. She was reunited with Matt Donavan. She smiled and inhaled his scent. He was perfect. She let go of her grip and sat back down, feeling her face heat up.

"Wow, it has been forever,'' Matt chuckled, pressing a hand to his head in shock. She noticed him eyeing her as if seeing if she had changed. "You look great,'' he complimented. Grace smiled but she didn't know if Matt truly was just being sweet or if he meant it. "Wow you move back or visiting?'' Matt asked, still appearing to be in shock.

"Moved back into my old house,'' Grace answered. She bit her lip. Her hormones were surging. His baby blue eyes shimmered under the light and Grace's green eyes locked with his. Did he get the hint?

"Remember when I used to sneak into your house?'' Matt asked, a goofy grin playing on his face. Grace nodded, happy that he was remembering that detail. How could she forget? Matt's eyes flickered to her lips for a second before adjusting back to her eyes. Grace felt her cheeks warm. "Ah well we need to catch up soon. I need to get back to work but maybe I'll see you later?'' Matt asked hopefully.

"Of course,'' she smiled. Matt grinned and gave a small wave before walking off back to the front of the Grill. "Oh my goodness. I want him so bad,'' Grace whispered, throwing her head on the table. "I really need him inside me soon.'' Elena laughed uncomfortably.

"You two definitely looked into each other,'' Elena complimented. Grace nodded.

"It isn't going to be weird if I try to pursue him will it?'' Grace asked. Elena shook her head.

"Matt and I dated but I moved on Grace. You and Matt would be cute and I support it,'' she said kindly, grabbing Grace's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Thanks Elena,'' Grace smiled.

* * *

Stefan had promised to meet Damon at the Grill. Scanning the crowd, his eyes fall on Elena who was sitting in his direction. She wasn't aware of his presence and instead had a huge smile on her face as she talked to someone. Her hand gestures and body movement made Stefan smile. Stefan couldn't make out the girl who Elena was talking to but he assumed that they were catching up or gossiping about something. He hadn't seen Elena in such a happy mood for awhile nor had he even talked to her the past few days. He didn't want to pry on their conversation so he ignored them. He noticed Alaric already seated.

"Hey Matt,'' Stefan greeted, sitting down on a bar stool. "Can I get just a coke?'' Stefan asked, his throat dry.

"Sure Stef,'' Matt said, a cheesy smile plastered on his face. Stefan raised an eyebrow and looked at Alaric who was fighting back laughter. Alaric knew something that Stefan didn't. "What?'' Matt asked, his eyes darting back and forth from Stefan to Alaric. He looked confused as well.

"I'm just drinking,'' Alaric said casually, raising his glass in the air. He let out a small chuckle near the end. Matt rolled his eyes but let out a small chuckle as well before walking to the back of the kitchen to put some of the inventory up. "Teenagers,'' Alaric said absentminded, stirring his drink with a small black straw. Before Stefan could comment, he heard Damon's footsteps.

"Damon is in the hizzouse.'' Stefan turned his chair and looked at his brother wondering what in the world possessed him to say that. Damon had his arms out for dramatic effect and looked pleased with the apparent reaction of Stefan. Stefan sighed. "So the lovely Elena is over there looking happy as clam,'' Damon observed, grabbing Stefan's drink. "Poor brother. No alcohol for minors,'' he smirked.

"You wanted to meet here Damon,'' Stefan pressed, ignoring Damon's comment. He leaned his back against the bar, his arms now crossing over his chest.

"Why so serious brother?'' Damon asked, patting his left shoulder blade. Alaric shook his head. "I wanted to drink with my favorite brother and my best friend,'' Damon mused. Alaric and Stefan both exchanged a confused look. "Is that so hard to understand?'' Damon asked, his fingers dancing on the bar.

"Very hard for me to comprehend,'' Alaric chimes, downing the rest of his drink. He scowls at the bitter aftertaste and then turns his head back towards the brothers. "I'm going to head home,'' Alaric sighed, appearing slightly distracted. Stefan empathized with his friend. Alaric was having a tough time adjusting to life without Jenna and he knew that right now Alaric needed some space. Stefan nodded his head in understanding while Damon took over Alaric's spot. He doesn't look too happy with Alaric's rejection.

"So have you heard from Katherine?'' Damon asks after Alaric leaves. Stefan shakes his head, twirling his ring around his finger. "That bitch has been quiet lately,'' Damon spits out, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Where's human boy?'' Damon asked in irritation.

"Right here,'' Matt says in annoyance, walking in from the back door. He twirled some keys in his hands before putting them under the sink and grabs a bottle of Jack, beginning to pour Damon a glass. He hands Damon a drink, which Damon immediately consumes. He lets out a hearty breath and pats Stefan on the back again.

"Damn that's strong,'' he comments, slightly impressed. "So evil vampire bitch gives us information that could help us with Elena and now she falls through. Typical Katherine,'' he sneered, shaking his head slightly.

"She called a few weeks ago to update that the girl apparently was in the process of moving,'' Stefan summarized. "But to where is the question,'' Stefan sighed. He was curious if Katherine had been full of shit or if she had been genuine but he couldn't' force any more information out of her.

"Hey guys,'' Tyler Lockwood greeted with a nod of his head. Stefan gave him a small smile. "Yo Matt what's up?'' Tyler asked, leaning back in forth, his hands in his pockets.

"Guess who is here?'' Matt asked, his eyes sparkling. Stefan and Damon both turned their attention to the two boys. Tyler shrugged his shoulders, looking uneasy. Stefan was impressed with Tyler's determination in breaking Klaus's sire bond but he could tell Tyler was exhausted from all the effort. "Grace Wilson,'' Matt grins. Stefan looked at Damon who contorts his face in confusion.

"Grace Wilson?'' He mouths. Stefan shrugs. He had never heard about her.

"Grace is here?'' Tyler asks, his eyes suddenly widening. "Where?'' Matt points towards Elena's table. Stefan's head turned in the direction and immediately he felt his mouth drop in shock. She was a dead ringer for Amelia. Her long blonde hair was resting on her shoulder and immediately Stefan gulped. "She move back?'' Tyler questions.

"Yeah dude,'' Matt says happily. "She's moved back for good apparently.'' Stefan looked at Damon who seemed to still be in shock as well. Damon was staring the girl intently.

"She used to live here?'' Damon asks curiously, his eyes not leaving the girl.

"Yeah we used to go to school together,'' Matt answered. "She dated Tyler for awhile,'' Matt says. Stefan watches Matt gulp at that. Stefan suddenly realizes why Alaric had been so entertained earlier. Matt used to have feelings for the girl. Stefan looks at Tyler, who seems to have lost his breath as well. He's leaning against the bar, still in shock. Stefan wondered what the story was behind this girl.

"I can't believe she's back,'' he admits in awe. Stefan averts his attention back to the doppelganger Grace. She looked identical to Amelia that Stefan couldn't believe their luck. He had met one doppelganger which was rare enough, but a second one? And to think she had lived in Mystic Falls. Stefan suddenly thought of Amelia.

Amelia Mills had been beautiful with her long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a slim figure. Stefan had remembered that she was seductive and beautiful but also flirtatious. If she hadn't been flirting with the many men in Mystic Falls then she was doting on her best friend Katherine. Stefan sighed. He wondered how much Grace differed from Amelia considering how parallel Elena and Katherine had been.

"So what's with Grace?'' Stefan chimes in. Damon nods, also extremely interested. Stefan watched Damon observe the girl again. He seemed transfixed and Stefan wondered if there was something Damon wasn't telling him.

"She used to be best friends with Elena and Matt,'' Tyler answers, his gaze still locked on Grace. "Her family moved before freshman year to Texas and now I guess she's moved back.'' Stefan nodded, wondering why Elena never mentioned her before to him. He watched Grace and Elena stop talking and look at all the boys. He locked eyes with Elena who immediately broke her gaze, grabbing Grace in the process. Grace looked at Stefan for a brief second before walking off.


	3. Chapter 2

**The story will begin to pick up by next chapter. This is just kind of a filler chapter to stir up some romantic drama. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

Grace sighed and pressed her back on Elena's couch. She couldn't believe how many people were at Mystic Grill for dinner. Either they all knew she was in town or she was just cursed. "So was Tyler staring at me the whole time?'' Grace asked curiously despite herself. Although she was over their failed relationship, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he had come to the grill. She had missed him despite their turbulent history.

"Pretty much the whole time,'' Elena smirked, throwing Grace a Dr. Pepper. "He has had it tough lately,'' Elena trailed, suddenly lost in thought. Grace raised her eyebrow.

"I remember emailing him after Mayor Lockwood's death,'' Grace admitted. "We exchanged a few emails here and there but is he okay?'' Grace asked, suddenly feeling horrible. Tyler could be an asshole but he didn't deserve anything bad happening to him. She knew he was a good guy, even if he failed to show off his humane qualities.

"It's nothing,'' Elena cut off. Grace wanted to press the issue further but sighed. What did she expect? She had moved away. Things were bound to happen in a few years. If Elena didn't feel comfortable talking to her about personal issues then she didn't need to continually bug her about it. It was a lost cause.

The thought of Caroline and Tyler dating at one point disturbed Grace to some degree. Not that she was jealous of them or anything, but she just never had imagined they would ever get together. Caroline and Tyler were so different. Although they had mutual friends, they both had secretly despised each other. Grace wondered why they had broken up but at the same time didn't need to know. That was their business.

"So who were those two guys that were with Matt and Ty?'' Grace asked curiously, the image of the two men suddenly coming to mind. She smiled. She needed to get Tyler off her mind.

"Stefan and Damon,'' Elena answered, sitting down at the end of the couch. Grace's eyes widened. Stefan and Damon Salvatore? The men that Elena had constantly wrote to her about in her letters?

"Holy hell. You didn't tell me they were that gorgeous,'' Grace complained, throwing a pillow at Elena. Elena caught the pillow, releasing a small giggle. "Damn. So which one was the guy who was next to Tyler. He was so cute,'' she admitted, blushing at the thought. He wasn't necessarily cute. He was pretty. Way too pretty to live in Mystic Falls. "He belongs in GQ or something.'' Grace admitted. _Or my bed_. She couldn't help but smirk at her inner thoughts. She worried about her mental health sometimes.

"That's Stefan,'' Elena said quietly, lowering her head as she said his name. Grace tried her best not to frown. She was disappointed. Of course she had to find Elena's ex-boyfriend attractive. She didn't know why she thought that she actually even had a chance with Stefan. He was-well-bound to like a girl that embodied Elena. "We're broken up.''

"Regardless of your status Elena, the way you wrote about him in your letters, he was very important to you.'' Grace sighed. Why did she even care if she couldn't have Stefan? She wanted Matt..

"Let's change the subject,'' Elena laughed. Grace nodded enthusiastically. "What's that noise?'' Elena asked suddenly. Grace shrugged, hearing some sort of vibrating sound on the kitchen table. Elena got up from the couch and walked to the source of the noise. "You got a text message,'' she observed, picking up Grace's cell phone. "You missed three text messages,'' Elena laughed. "Someone's popular.''

"I did?'' Grace squeaked. She quickly composed herself and looked over at Elena. "From who?'' She asked, hopping off the couch. Elena handed her the cell phone. Grace typed in her code and furrowed her eyebrows. "I missed two texts from Tyler and one from Matt,'' Grace let out. Elena nodded her head, a slight smile playing at her lips. "How did they know I didn't change my number?'' Grace asked, shooting Elena an accusing glance. Elena shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Caroline maybe?'' Grace thought about it. It was a possibility. "Anyways what do they say?'' Elena begged, leaning her stomach against the table. She seemed like a little kid.

"Tyler wants me to call him when I get a chance because he wants to talk. And Matt,'' she paused, changing messages. "He wants to hang out tonight.'' Elena clapped her hands together.

"The first night they see you and both boys are already trying to win you over,'' Elena laughed. "This is so much better than Gossip Girl,'' she teased. Grace laughed, setting her phone on the table. She threw her hands behind her head and sighed. "What are you going to do?''

"Can I see them both or does that make me a whore?'' Grace questioned. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't ignore Tyler. Hell she had dated him. But she didn't want to ruin her chance with Matt. "I can't ever get with Matt huh?'' Grace asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?'' Elena asked softly. "I told you that I wouldn't oblige.''

"But what about Tyler?'' Grace interrupted. Elena's mouth formed into an O. Grace sighed. "What should I do?''

* * *

Grace took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She hated being a teenager. She hated being boy crazy. She hated..well she just hated being confused.

"Hello Grace,'' Mrs. Lockwood greeted in surprise. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with curiosity. Before Grace could even utter a word, Mrs. Lockwood grabbed her into a hug. "Oh you look so great,'' she said releasing her. She clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Tyler said you were back. At first I found it hard to believe until your mother called me.'' Grace nodded. Her mom was good friends with the Lockwoods, Forbes, Gilberts, and so on. Small town.

"I actually came to talk to Tyler,'' Grace said politely. Mrs. Lockwood smiled, ushering Grace inside the house. Closing the door behind them, she smoothed out her dark blue dress. Grace had always admired Mrs. Lockwood's beauty and poise. She could appear stuck up and judgmental but Grace didn't have a problem with her. Mrs. Lockwood had always considered Grace like a daughter.

"Tyler,'' Mrs. Lockwood yelled out, turning her attention back to Grace. "So did you like Texas?'' She asked, her fingernails tapping against the stair post rhythmically. Although Mrs. Lockwood seemed interested, Grace knew her intentions weren't all that innocent. Mrs. Lockwood was notorious for gossip.

"I loved it,'' Grace answered. Mrs. Lockwood nodded her head but Grace knew by the fake smile that over she was disappointed with her response. Grace heard Tyler walking down the stairs and turned her attention towards him. His dark black hair and brown eyes were the complete opposite of Matt. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black basketball shorts. "Hey,'' she said, feeling her heart beat quicken at the sight of him.

"Hey Grace. You can come on up,'' he said gesturing his head towards the upstairs bedroom. Grace looked at Mrs. Lockwood before following behind Tyler. She didn't know why Mrs. Lockwood didn't protest to Tyler having girls in his room but she didn't want to question her authority. She made her way towards his room, his familiar scent trailing behind him. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm. Tyler opened his door and waited for Grace to walk in. She heard the door close behind her. Walking straight towards his bed she sat down nervously. "You look great,'' Tyler complimented. His room had changed a little since the last time she had seen it. Not too drastic though.

"Thanks. You too,'' she said quietly, her eyes couldn't help but trail down his muscular body. He looked good. She wondered what he looked like without the clothes. She quickly realized her mistake and adjusted her gaze to Tyler's only to see that he was staring at her with an amused smirk. She was busted.

"Like what you see?'' Grace narrowed her eyes. Still cocky. Some things never changed.

"You wanted to talk?'' She asked, ignoring his last comment. Tyler ran a hand throughout his hair. She knew he was nervous. He seemed to be contemplating on what to say.

"How was Texas?'' He asked. Her face dropped. "Is it really lots of horses and shit?'' He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She knew that wasn't what he really wanted to talk about.

"Not all of Texas,'' Grace answered, raising an eyebrow. She didn't know what to say to his comment. "Anyways Tyler how have you been?'' Grace asked curiously, patting the spot next to her. Tyler gulped and walked towards her, sitting down. She stiffened when she felt his leg touch hers.

"I've been good. Just dealing,'' he admitted nervously. Grace nodded. She had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest with her. There was something else that was on his mind. "Grace,'' he said, turning his body to hers. She felt him grab her hand comfortingly. She looked into his brown eyes and before she could react she felt his lips press against hers.

It was slow at first as if he was testing her. She couldn't pull away. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, feeling how soft it was. She pulled him closer, feeling his tongue graze the bottom of her lip. She was turned on. She stopped the kiss for a second and looked into his dark eyes. She took a deep breath, her eyes flickering back to his inflamed lips. Within a few seconds his lips contacted hers and she felt herself straddle her legs over him.

He was hard. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, feeling even more turned on by his desire for her. His lips began to trail down her neck, causing her to let out a small moan in satisfaction. The neck was always a sensitive place for her. Her hands gently tugged at his hair, which only led him to press himself to her. His fingers fumbled to the end of her tank top. She broke the kiss, helping him dispose her shirt revealing her black lace bra. He licked his lips at the sight of her and immediately captured her lips again in a frenzy.

If anyone had ever told her that she would be in this position with her ex-boyfriend she would have thought they were crazy. But it felt so good. It felt so right. She broke the kiss and began to tug at his ear softly with her teeth. He growled in response and she felt his hips buck in satisfaction. She loved teasing.

Although she wanted this. Hell she probably needed this. She knew she couldn't continue. They had never slept together before and she had always imagined their first time was meant to be special. She stopped and looked at him. They both were breathing heavily. Their hormones were spiraling out of control. "We can't,'' she whispered, pressing her forehead to his."Not like this,'' she breathed out. She felt Tyler nod against her. She gulped and got up from her straddling position. She had wanted it so bad. But she hadn't expected that they would even get this far in the first place. After all, he had wanted to talk to her. "I'm sorry,'' she apologized, suddenly feeling disappointed with herself. Tyler shook his head as if to tell her it was okay.

"I'll walk you out,'' he said, wincing slightly. Grace nodded, grabbing her shirt from the floor. How it managed to land on the other side of the room confused her but she didn't want to think about it at this moment. She threw the tank over her body. Closing her eyes for a brief second, she turned to Tyler who was right in front of her.

"Ty-'' Before she could finish, she felt him press his lips against hers again. This time it was soft. He pulled away, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**If you so far are enjoying the story, please review. Which person would you prefer Grace with so far? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Stefan couldn't remember their interactions until after he had transitioned. From what he had gathered, they had apparently been pretty good friends, something which struck him as odd considering he didn't remember most of it. He didn't remember them chasing each other through the courtyard. Nor did he remember them dancing at any of the balls that they had attended. He assumed Katherine had compelled him to forget her because she was insecure or threatened but Stefan wasn't a hundred percent sure of what Katherine's intentions had been. She sometimes surprised him.

Stefan let out a heavy sigh, lying back comfortably on the couch. Amelia. He had always wondered what had happened to her when he couldn't find her in the tomb. He had been surprised to find that she hadn't been betrayed by Katherine and even more surprised when she didn't accompany Katherine back to Mystic Falls. He wondered what had happened between the two girls to cause their friendship to end.

"Hello brother,'' Damon sang cheerfully, his black button up shirt open revealing his chest. Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon held a glass of blood in his left hand, moving his hips slightly to some sort of invisible tune. Stefan raised an eyebrow. Damon had been happy lately. Way too happy.

"What is up with you?'' Stefan choked out. He was embarrassed for his brother.

"You will find out soon my brother,'' Damon chanted, spinning around. Stefan questioned the sanity of Damon sometimes. "Any information on the doppelganger?'' Damon asked, setting his glass down. Stefan was tired of Damon's obsession with the new doppelganger. He had questioned him nearly every hour and it was getting old.

"I just noticed that she was upset after going to the Lockwood's and that she ignored his call afterwards. Also apparently she and Matt didn't hang-''

"Skip the One Tree Hill teenage soap drama Stefan,'' Damon cut off. "Did you find anything else out perhaps?'' Stefan sighed. He was exhausted. He had been watching after Grace the past few days and had yet to come across anything substantial. "Is she really the doppelganger or-''

"She is,'' a voice interrupted. Stefan and Damon both turned towards the doorway. Katherine's body pressed against the wall, her long dark brown curly hair cascading down her back. She smirked at them, her dark brown eyes shining with curiosity. "Amelia is apparently vacationing in Bora Bora,'' Katherine shrugged, displeasure written across her face. "Besides, this girl grew up in Mystic Falls. I saw her baby pictures,'' she snickered, grabbing Damon's glass from the table. "Thanks Damon,'' she said, toasting the glass in the air before sipping on it. Damon narrowed his eyes. "So what are our plans?'' She asked, twirling slightly.

"Our plans?'' Stefan laughed, crossing his arms over his chest again. "You aren't going to be a part of this.''

"Oh but I am,'' Katherine interrupted, tilting her head to her right shoulder. "I am the one that brought her to your attention. Remember?'' Katherine glared at the brothers, ready to hurt them if she had to. Stefan hated that she was stronger than them.

"What do you want with her exactly?'' Stefan questioned, watching Katherine shrug her shoulders nonchalantly. "You wouldn't have brought her to us if you didn't have some sort of plan.'' Stefan had been thinking about that lately, wondering what Katherine wanted with this doppelganger.

"Aw but you see maybe I just wanted to show you that I am on your side,'' Katherine mused, pressing her lips together. She looked at Damon, a smirk playing on her lips. "I love the oufit Damon. Really hot,'' she said, her eyes trailing down his body. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease me Katherine,'' Damon pressed, his eyes lighting up in annoyance. Katherine giggled, flipping a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Maybe I like teasing you Damon,'' she whispered, walking closer to him. Stefan sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "So hot,'' she remarked, running her finger along his jawline. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before pulling herself away with a small giggle. "Oh you Salvatores,'' she murmured, her eyes drifting from Stefan to Damon.

"What made you and Amelia not friends?'' Stefan asked curiously. Katherine seemed surprised by the question but quickly discarded it.

"So anyways we need to have a plan. She obviously needs to know about this situation.''

"Why is that?'' Damon asked, his eyes once again narrowing.

"Because Damon..'' and with that Katherine was gone.

* * *

Memories of their time together seemed to invade her thoughts and she hated herself for it. Grace took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, staring at the table transfixed. Why did she let that stunt with Tyler go that far? While she had been gone, she had thought about him a few times but never like she did with Matt. And now-she didn't know what to think. She had thought she was over him but now she wasn't too sure.

"Earth to Grace,'' Elena interrupted, waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?'' Elena asked concerned. Grace let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh no. What happened?'' Elena begged, leaning in slightly.

"I did a bad thing Elena,'' Grace confessed, burying her head into her hands.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad,'' Elena soothed comfortingly. Grace sighed and revealed her face, suddenly feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. "What did you do?'' Elena asked slowly. She could tell Elena was nervous about what Grace was trying to say by the way her body shifted. Grace needed to prepare herself. She let out a small breath.

"I kind of made out with Tyler,'' Grace blurted out, covering her mouth with her hands. Elena's eyes widened in shock. It took a few seconds before Elena registered what Grace had just said.

"How?''

"Well he leaned in and then-''

"Okay I get that,'' Elena said, shaking her head, a sudden scowl appeared on her face. "But you like Matt. Right? I thought you were going to go over to tell Tyler that,'' Elena said in confusion. Grace nodded, watching Elena's dark brown eyes cloud over.

"That's what was supposed to happen. But then-'' she sighed, taking another sip of her drink. Elena was waiting impatiently, ready to hear what might have changed the original plans. Grace felt a sudden wash of guilt rush over her. She had probably disappointed Elena. "Tyler leaned in and kissed me and before I knew it, we almost-'' she paused, watching Elena's face drain. Elena looked pissed. Grace contemplated if she should continue on with the story.

"You almost what?''

"We almost-''

"Spit it out,'' Elena interrupted, her voice growing angry.

"We almost had sex.'' Grace let out a small cough, feeling a slight sense of relief wash over her. She was glad she finally told someone about the ordeal since she had been keeping it locked inside for so long but at the same time she knew Elena wasn't happy about this newfound information.

"You almost what?'' Elena yelled, gripping the table. Grace sank in her chair as the crowd around the Grill turned towards their direction. Matt raised his eyebrow at them. Coughing uncomfortably, Elena blinked her eyes. "You almost had sex with Tyler. What the hell?'' She whispered. A few curious eyes still lingered before redirecting their attention back to their previous conversations.

"I know,'' Grace said solemnly. "He was just a really good kisser and I was curious.''

"Curiosity killed the cat,'' Elena seethed, shaking her head in clear disappointment. "I can't believe you. You secretly are in love with Matt for so long and then you ruin your opportunity by opening your legs to Tyler.''

"Whoa whoa whoa,'' Grace interrupted, growing offended by Elena's remark. She had only ever slept with one guy. "I did not open my legs to Tyler,'' she hissed angrily. "Look I'm not Caroline who has sex with guys just to feel good about herself. I made a mistake. I've been avoiding them both lately because I don't know what to do.''

"Or which one to do,'' Elena corrected rudely. Grace's mouth dropped. Elena was calling her a slut. She felt hurt. Elena took a deep breath, her face suddenly relaxing at the sight of Grace's reaction. "I'm sorry,'' she apologized, her voice sounding sincere. Grace raised an eyebrow. Bipolar much? "I've just been dealing with a lot lately and I don't know. I guess I'm taking it out on you.''

"If this was because of that comment I made about Stefan-''

"No,'' Elena laughed. Grace let out a sigh of relief. She didn't mean to offend Elena in any way by her comments about Stefan but damn he was hot. She should feel proud she got to date such a hottie. "I'm sorry Grace. That was uncalled for. It's just-'' she paused, looking over towards the bar area where Matt was calculating something on the register. "Matt is a good guy. He's been through a lot and I know that you really are in love with Matt,'' she paused, grabbing Grace's hands and giving it a squeeze. "Not Tyler.''

"I'm just confused right now,'' Grace frowned, looking over towards Matt. She felt her heart beat quicken at the sight of him. He looked so cute in his uniform. "But Tyler and I have history together. You know?''

"Yeah but sometimes you have to let one of them go,'' she said. Grace nodded. She watched Elena's face drain again.

"Are you okay?'' Grace asked. Elena nodded slowly, as if a sudden realization hit her. "What's the matter?''

"Nothing,'' she laughed off, shrugging her shoulders. "So actually do you want to come with me to the Salvatore's house?'' She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey you guys,'' Matt interrupted, walking up to their table. "Going somewhere?'' He asked, shifting his weight to the right side of his body. He looked uncomfortable or uneasy. Grace didn't know if it was because he was nervous or because he thought she was mad at him. She had canceled their plans a few times already and judging by his body language, he obviously thought he had done something wrong.

"We were actually going to go hang out with Stefan and Damon,'' Elena confessed. Matt nodded his head. "You can come too if you want,'' she said casually, flashing a quick look at Grace. Grace tried her best to keep her composure, though she felt slightly nauseous.

"If you guys want to wait about thirty minutes, I can drive us,'' Matt grinned, casting a quick glance to Grace. Grace gave a nod of her head. She needed to get over this uncomfortable feeling that surrounded her when she was around Matt since the whole situation with Tyler happened. She wondered if Matt knew or if he even cared. She assumed he knew. Tyler wasn't always good at keeping secrets of things he did with girls. "Okay great. Let me clean up.'' He rushed off back towards the bar area. Elena smirked.

"You'll thank me later,'' she mused. Grace rolled her eyes. Would she really?

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Grace was squeezed in between Elena and Matt in his truck. She felt awkward but at the same time her skin was on fire. Matt's arm was grazing hers every time he shifted gears. Elena kept smirking at them, which only made Grace even more mortified. Was Matt clueless on all this? Or did he secretly enjoy the fact that Grace had a major crush on him?

They arrived at the Salvatore boarding house and Grace couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was almost as big as the Lockwood's place. "Wow they live fancy don't they?'' Grace commented, her green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yeah,'' Matt said off handedly.

"Come on,'' Elena ushered, grabbing Grace's hand. Grace followed behind her friend, still staring up at the house. Elena knocked on the door lightly.

"They won't be able to hear that,'' Grace whispered, shooting a weird look to Elena. "That was the knock of wimps.''

"You'd be surprised,'' Elena murmured, shooting a quick glance to Matt. He seemed to smile at that comment but stared straight ahead. Grace felt left out of their little secret exchange.

Within about five seconds, the door opened and Grace felt her eyes widen at the sight of Stefan Salvatore. He looked surprised that they were there. "Hey,'' he greeted, his eyes locking on Grace. Grace felt herself squirm. "Come in,'' he said politely. Elena walked in first with Matt behind her. Grace looked at Stefan once more and quickly walked inside. He closed the door behind them, clapping his hands together. "What brings you guys here?'' He asked in surprise. He cast a quick look to Elena, tilting his head.

"Hello Elena,'' a voice said smoothly. Grace looked at the cute guy, his blue eyes almost as blue at Matt's. He had dark hair and light skin. He wasn't as built as Stefan was but he was nearly as handsome. "Miss me?'' He smirked. Elena looked at him and then at Stefan. This must be Damon, Grace thought to herself. He was cute. But Grace had a soft spot for Stefan.

"Anyways, this is my friend Grace,'' Elena quickly said, changing the subject. Grace gave a small wave of her hand. "She used to live here in Mystic-''

"Yeah we've heard all about her,'' Damon said, his mouth pressing together in a thin line and his eyes lighting up. Grace felt uncomfortable by his stare. "New blondie in town.''

"Excuse my brother,'' Stefan apologized, flashing Damon a look. "He can be an ass sometimes. Anyways it's nice to meet you,'' he said kindly, holding out his hand for Grace to shake. Grace relaxed and shook hands with him. He had a firm handshake. "So you and Elena were childhood friends?''

"Did she not talk about me?'' Grace asked, mocking an offended tone. "Tisk tisk Miss Gilbert. I thought we were best friends.''

"We are. I did bring you up a few times,'' Elena explained.

"A few,'' Grace said dramatically, throwing her hands in the air. Matt gave a slight chuckle, his blue eyes sparkling under the lights. Grace gulped. "Um but yeah,'' she continued, trying to remember what the conversation was.

"Childhood friends,'' Damon clarified, giving a smug expression.

"Right,'' Grace said, trying her best not to slap him. Something about his tone pissed her off. "Anyways we actually would write back and forth to each other,'' Grace smiled. "So I already knew about yall,'' Grace said casually. She watched Stefan and Damon's face suddenly enter panic mode. She looked at Elena who shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You know about us?'' Damon asked, his voice dripping.

"Yeah,'' Grace said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Stefan is Elena's ex-boyfriend and you're the ass of a brother who dated Caroline and made out with Matt's mom,'' she spat, watching Damon's mouth contort into another smirk. Grace could tell he didn't expect that answer.

"Looks like we have a little spit fire here Stefan,'' Damon observed, his eyes narrowing at Grace. "You remind me of someone,'' he trailed. "In fact you both look quite alike,'' Damon murmured. Stefan sighed and walked over to them, shooting another warning glance over at Damon. "Anyways it is a good thing you're here Elena,'' he admitted, his face suddenly lighting up as he looked at her. Grace grew confused. Wasn't Damon Stefan's older brother? Why was he looking at Elena like that? Grace looked over at Matt who looked like an outcast. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, playfully shoving him.

"Hey,'' she smiled. Matt gave a small chuckle. "What's the matter?'' She asked him, flipping her long blonde hair to the left side of her shoulder. Matt seemed entranced by her blonde hair, his blue eyes following her action. "Matt? What's wrong?'' She asked, suddenly growing scared. "There isn't a bug on me right?''

"No,'' Matt answered, shaking his head. "Your hair was just really shiny,'' he coughed. He looked at Damon who was still narrowing his eyes at Grace. "I don't think Damon likes you much,'' Matt whispered, looking back over at Damon. Grace watched Damon shoot him an annoyed look, as if he had heard the whole thing. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well he seems like an asshole to me. I mean he's like thirty and he was dating Caroline. That's a major creeper,'' Grace whispered in disgust. Matt chuckled. "Besides I know they probably slept together. I'm not trying to be mean but no way would Caroline not have sex with him. Hell she lost it when we-''

"I don't want to hear anymore,'' Matt confessed, his eyes shifting to the floor. Grace nodded her head. She had forgotten Matt had dated Caroline before too. She sighed. In the end she would always have her friend's leftovers. The thought made her sad. Why did she have to move? "Where did everyone go?'' Matt asked suddenly, looking around the room. Grace frowned, noticing that the living room had cleared out. Where had they gone?

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that she's a doppelganger?'' Elena asked incredulously, her eyes widening at the thought. Stefan and Damon both nodded their heads. Stefan was unsure of what to tell her. He wanted to be completely honest with Elena but at the same time they didn't really have much information to share with her. "Isn't that rare? Nearly impossible?'' She questioned, balancing herself on the couch. Stefan watched her face drain at the thought and he wondered if she was thinking how alike she and her friend were. He suddenly felt a twinge of sadness for the unaware doppelganger. Her life was going to be a rollercoaster now. Stefan was prepared to help her but he was unsure if he could do anything at all. If Klaus wanted her instead, then he couldn't oblige. Grace seemed like a nice and innocent young girl, but he cared about Elena. He would do anything for her.

"It's rare. Especially considering you both lived in Mystic Falls. Amelia and Katherine were actually best friends back in the day,'' Stefan summarized, watching Elena shake her head at the information. "It's weird. I know,'' Stefan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It is weird. Katherine having a best friend,'' Damon chimed in. Elena ignored him.

"She needs to know what's she in for,'' Elena begged, casting her eyes at both brothers. She looked completely serious that Stefan grew concerned. "She can't be left out of the dark.'' She raised a hand before Damon could answer. "I found out way too late. She needs to know that she is in trouble. Her family might be in danger. She's one of my best friends. I could never let her live her life unknowingly.'' Stefan nodded his head in agreement. He knew where Elena was going with this but he wasn't so sure that Damon did.

"Yeah well what do you want us to tell her exactly? Oh little blondie, we found out that you possibly are another doppelganger and your blood is going to be used to help make stupid hybrids?'' Damon mimicked. Stefan took a deep breath. "It's plain stupid Elena. We don't even know all the facts yet.''

"Do you guys have a picture of Amelia by chance?'' Elena asked, pressing her lips together. "We need some sort of evidence to prove this.'' Stefan nodded, walking over to his desk. "You have a picture?'' Elena asked, slightly surprised.

"They used to be good friends,'' Damon frowned. Stefan grabbed a picture of Amelia, handing it to Elena. Her eyes widened.

"Wow,'' she whispered, her fingers grazing over the picture lightly. "She looks exactly like her,'' she gulped. Elena looked up from the picture, a few tears beginning to form into her brown eyes.

"There you guys are,'' Matt interrupted, carrying Grace on his back. Stefan tried his best not to look surprised at the sight of them. "What's going on?'' Matt asked, suddenly sounding worried. He knew he had barged into something he shouldn't have. Grace hopped off his back, her eyes landing on Elena. Stefan sensed she probably felt the same way Matt did.

"What's the matter Elena?'' Grace asked.

The girl was observant. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, glancing towards Elena and Damon who both had their mouths open at the sight of Grace. Elena's eyes were still tearing up. "We were just discussing some school stuff,'' Stefan covered smoothly. Grace raised an eyebrow at the response. It wasn't the best excuse but it would do for now.

"Grace,'' Elena said, her voice quiet. She looked at Stefan for a brief second. Stefan knew she was going to come clean about the situation. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Always the honorable Elena. It got annoying from time to time but he knew she was a good person and she couldn't hide this big of a secret from someone she cared about. It would only eat her up inside. "Have you ever heard about doppelgangers?'' Stefan watched Grace's pretty face grow confused.

"Doppelgangers? Like twins?'' Grace asked uneasy. Her green eyes twinkled under the lights. Elena nodded her head. "What about them?''

"Well remember how I told you that I'm going through a lot right now?'' Elena began watching Grace nod her head. "It turns out that you might have the same problem I do.'' Stefan watched Matt's face fall. He looked surprised and disappointed.

"And what is that?'' Grace's right eyebrow rose while she questioned Elena. Stefan noticed she was shaking and he didn't know if she was scared of what Elena was going to say.

"You're a doppelganger.''

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of long and not as great as it could have been but I really wanted Grace to kind of be introduced to what she is. Hopefully it came out alright. Thanks again :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Stefan watched Elena and Grace in the corner of the room. Grace had fainted after hearing the truth surface which had at first worried Stefan. But now after waking up, Elena seemed to be summarizing what had happened the past year and Grace had appeared to now be taking everything in pretty well. Stefan sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was still difficult for him to comprehend that yet another doppelganger was present in Mystic Falls. Let alone having both of these doppelgangers somehow be connected in a previous lifetime? The thought struck Stefan as odd. It was a small world after all.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that when Elena starts talking about Lockwood being a werewolf, she's going to faint again,'' Damon murmured, a small amused smile appearing on his lips as he focused on their conversation, his lip slightly twitching. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes flashing at Elena and Grace in a sudden interest.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"It isn't funny Damon,'' Matt muttered, clenching his teeth as he said it. Stefan turned his attention towards the boy, forgetting that he had even been here. He had been quiet for the past fifteen minutes.

"Whoa lover boy. Chill out. I wasn't being a dick about your girlfriend,'' Damon smirked, suddenly widening his eyes at the thought. The sudden interest in the girl's conversation seemed to escape Damon as he turned. "Oh wait. She was Lockwood's girlfriend. You're just some pussy whipped teenage boy who-'' Stefan watched Matt lunge towards Damon, and quickly pushed his friend back.

"What are you doing?'' Stefan whispered angrily, his eyes blazing. Did Matt have a death wish? Stefan had never seen Matt look so angry. "You do know that Damon could kill you right?'' Stefan asked, watching Matt's face turn red.

"I could easily snap your neck,'' Damon answered smugly. "Just ask Jeremy,'' he snickered. Matt narrowed his eyes. Stefan knew Damon was surprised at Matt's reaction, though he knew his brother was too proud to admit that. Stefan looked at Matt once more, watching the poor guy turn his attention towards Grace. Grace was still talking to Elena, looking entranced by her story. She was nodding her head, but fingering the end of her hair nervously. Briefly Stefan had overheard her confessing about how scared she was now and how she wasn't ready to die. He felt his heart sink at the thought. Stefan couldn't deny the girl's beauty. She was angelic. She appeared more innocent than Amelia, but she had a childlike quality that Stefan found comforting. He felt bad for Matt, knowing that he cared a lot about this girl.

"Matt,'' Stefan whispered kindly. Matt nodded his head, his eyes still locked on Grace. "I know you love her. But-''

"Look,'' Matt said in annoyance, his blue eyes widening. "I care about her a lot. She has the kindest heart and to be thrusted into this sudden world of chaos and-'' he paused, biting his lip for a second. "I just don't know if I can handle one more person being in danger.''

"Understandable,'' Stefan agreed, patting his back. Most teenagers worried about what college they were going to, what party was happening during the weekend, and so on. Matt, unlike the rest of his friends was the only normal one. Tyler was a werewolf, Jeremy was a medium who had died and been brought back to life due to a supernatural ring, Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie was a witch, and Elena was a doppelganger. Their lives were always in danger. "But she needs to be aware that Mystic Falls isn't safe.''

"I don't want her to die,'' Matt admitted sadly. Stefan pressed his lips together. He didn't know what to say. He looked over at Elena for a quick second. He didn't feel that spark anymore. Not the way Matt felt for Grace. He didn't know if it was because of the shit they had encountered recently or his gut feeling that she and Damon were secretly in love now that caused him to suddenly rethink everything.

"I don't want her to die either,'' Stefan whispered. He noticed Matt's lip twitch at that. "I'll protect her as best I can,'' Stefan promised, squeezing Matt's shoulder. Matt nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Wow.'' The words escaped Grace quietly. Millions of thoughts ran throughout her head. Vampires? Werewolves? Magical rings? She couldn't believe Vicki was dead. Or that all her friends weren't human, excluding Matt. She bit her lip nervously, casting a glance over towards the beautiful blue eyed boy. He was staring at her, a comforting smile now plastered on his face. She could feel herself tearing up. Her family was in danger and it was all because of her. She felt her body start to shake. Matt seemed to rush towards her, knowing she was about to cry. Grace stood up and grabbed onto him, enveloping him into a tight hug.

"It's okay Grace,'' he cooed quietly, his fingers running through her blonde hair. She felt herself begin to sob, the tears hitting his soft blue shirt. He smelt like cologne. She inhaled his scent, savoring the moment. He was such a genuine friend.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet,'' she apologized quietly, trying to wipe a tear away. He chuckled, shaking his head at her. She couldn't help but feel comfortable around Matt.

"No need to apologize Grace,'' he grinned, his finger gently touching her cheek. She shuddered at his touch. Despite their friendship, she could never shake away that longing for something more. His touch warmed her skin. He wiped a stray tear from her eye, his eyes locking into hers. She gulped nervously. Were they having a moment?

She mentally cursed herself. She had just made out with Tyler and now she was thinking about Matt. Why was she so difficult? Her heart pounded against her chest. She feared he could hear it.

"Thanks Matt,'' she whispered, her voice squeaking as she said it. He nodded his head, quickly letting his hand drop to his side. He leaned against the back of his heels, running a hand through his blonde hair. She tried her best not to frown. He was just being a good friend. Why did she think it was something more? He was probably uncomfortable now. She wanted to slap herself. Hard.

She turned her head and widened her eyes at the sight of Elena, Stefan, and Damon. They were all staring at the two of them. Elena and Stefan had small smiles while Damon looked grossed out. He narrowed his eyes at her and then Matt. "What?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow. Damon shook his head.

"Nothing,'' Stefan answered, his eyes shifting to Elena.

"Am I interrupting something?'' A voice asked. Grace raised an eyebrow and turned towards the door. Her mouth dropped. The girl smiled, her long brown hair cascading down her back. "Hello,'' she smiled, her eyes roaming Grace's body for a second. "Grace right?'' She asked kindly, a sudden smirk appearing on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here Katherine?'' Damon spat, his eyes rolling as he said her name. Grace stared at Katherine in awe. Their resemblance was uncanny. Elena embodied a warm nature. Straightened black hair, almond brown eyes, and a kind persona. Katherine on the other hand embodied a sexual nature. Her hair was wavy while her eyes were covered in black eyeliner. She couldn't believe the resemblance.

"I just wanted to see how Grace was;'' Katherine replied innocently, her brown eyes widening at the accusation of something more. Grace was aware of Katherine's manipulative ways, but for some reason, she found herself admiring the girl. "So I take it you know the whole story?'' Katherine asked, standing in front of Grace now. She tilted her head, her finger grasping onto Grace's face. Grace gulped. She ran her finger along Grace's jawline, her eyes trailing along the same path her finger did. This looked sensual and sexual which made Grace uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone Katherine,'' Stefan said in annoyance. Katherine looked at Grace, the corner of her lips twitching. Grace felt her breath hitch.

"You can't tell me what to do Stefan,'' she pressed, her eyes narrowing at him. "Grace is her own person. I'm sure she is curious about everything.'' Stefan and Grace locked eyes. He seemed hesitant. Scared. "Is that right Grace?'' Katherine asked, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Sure,'' Grace whispered, barely loud enough for her to even hear. Matt grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with her and squeezing. She smiled at him. Katherine stared at their hands for a second before looking back into Grace's eyes. Katherine seemed to stare into Grace's eyes curiously, her eyebrow arching.

"Amelia was my best friend,'' Katherine explained simply. "She was actually one of the only friends I ever had.'' Grace noticed Katherine's voice change pitch as she said it. Katherine coughed. "Anyways,'' she began, confidence now emitting from her voice.

"What's the point of this Katherine?'' Damon snarled.

"Amelia became a vampire at age sixteen. She and I met after she got exiled from her family,'' Katherine started, ignoring his comment. "We met in England. I could tell she was lost and unsure of what to do so I took her under my wing.'' Grace noticed Katherine's lips curl into a smile. "It was awhile. Maybe about five months until she got really sick. Some sort of fever,'' Katherine whispered, gulping as she said it. "I thought she wasn't going to make it and I didn't want to lose my best friend.''

Grace looked at Stefan and Damon who both were staring at Katherine intently. Damon looked saddened by the story whereas Stefan seemed to be in deep thought. Elena on the other hand was biting her lip, staring at Grace as if to see if her friend was okay.

"I gave her vampire blood to help heal her,'' Katherine frowned. "She got better and at the time she didn't know what I was or anything. I was hungry so I wanted to go and get some blood. I was only gone for fifteen minutes. When I came back to our little cottage.'' She paused, her eyes flashing towards Grace. "Amelia was dead.''

"How did she die?'' Matt asked curiously, squeezing Grace's hand as he talked. Grace felt her stomach start to ache at the thought. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"She was raped and beaten to death,'' Katherine answered sadly. Grace watched Stefan's eyes shift to the ground. He seemed uneasy. Grace felt a need to vomit. Why would someone do something so horrible to someone? A sudden sound of clapping interrupted Grace's thoughts. Everyone turned towards the doorway wondering who was an unexpected visitor. Grace gasped, recognizing the girl.

Long blonde wavy hair, soft porcelain skin, and rosy cheeks, the girl leaned against the door, a smile present on her face. Grace gulped. It was her…

"Amelia?'' Katherine choked out, surprise written across her face. "I thought you were in Bora Bora.''

"Hello Katherine.''

* * *

*****Dun Dun Dun**** Sorry for taking so long on updating. I have had a lot happen recently. Hopefully this chapter is okay. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Author's Note: There is a love scene in this chapter so if you are bothered by it then just skip the ending :) **

Chapter 3

He didn't know why he felt a sudden pain in his heart at the sight of her. A longing of some sort. She leaned against the doorway, an amused smile on her face as she stared at Katherine. Her long blonde hair was wavy and seemed to glitter under the lights. Her face was flawless with a light pink blush across her cheeks. She was wearing a light pink dress with white wedges and a matching cardigan. Stefan felt his breath hitch. He had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. Why couldn't he remember her?

"I figured you might fall for that.'' Stefan noticed how angelic her voice sounded. It reminded him of soft music. "I heard you were looking for me,'' she began, her eyes shifting from Katherine to Grace. "I was hoping Grace wouldn't move back to Mystic Falls but-''

"Wait you knew about me?'' Grace blurted out in confusion. She seemed taken back by her outburst but quickly readjusted. Stefan tried his best not to compare her to Elena but both girls had the same mannerisms.

"Of course I knew about you,'' Amelia replied kindly, tilting her head. She walked towards the group, her smile widening as she walked to Damon. "Damon,'' she laughed, enveloping him into a tight hug. Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you in awhile.''

"I missed you Amelia,'' he replied, a smile now appearing on his face. Was that a genuine smile? Was Damon actually smiling? Damon. Smiling? The thought perplexed Stefan. What the fuck was going on? Katherine seemed to be wondering the same thing, her eyes narrowing at the sight of them.

"Stefan,'' Amelia whispered casually, her eyes darting quickly away from him. Stefan felt his eyes downcast to the floor. Was there something he was missing? Damon had been good friends with her? Did Stefan have a falling out with her that he couldn't remember? She seemed to be nervous.

Stefan closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of strawberries and vanilla. The scent seemed familiar.

"I know this is confusing for you Grace but you must understand that my intentions were never for you to find out about this until the proper time,'' Amelia began, grabbing onto Grace's hand. Stefan watched her squeeze, siginifying a comforting manner. Stefan smiled. So she wasn't a cruel bitch like Katherine. "I know this is a lot of information to digest but I hope that sooner or later I can explain more to help you be aware of our family history.''

"I just am confused about the whole situation,'' Grace admitted. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my family or Elena's family.'' Amelia frowned.

"I can't guarantee anything,'' Amelia answered truthfully. "But I will try my best to make sure that nothing happens to you.'' Stefan could tell Grace didn't want to hear that. She looked at Matt before letting out a disappointed sigh. "Tomorrow, we can try to catch up and I'll explain everything.''

"I'm really tired,'' Elena interupted, letting out a small yawn. "Come on Grace. Matt will take us home,'' she said, tilting her head towards the door. Grace nodded her head, grabbing Matt's hand and walking out the door. Stefan let out his breath, unaware that he had even been holding it in. Stefan heard the front door shut signaling the group had left.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?'' Katherine asked, her face and tone serious. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot to emphasize her impatience and frustration.

"You aren't my friend anymore,'' Amelia answered with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't have to tell you anything anymore.'' Stefan bit his lip. He was hesitant if he should get involved in this. He wasn't even sure why the girls weren't friends anymore.

"Whatever Amelia,'' Katherine spat in annoyance. "I'll see you guys tomorrow,'' she said, rolling her eyes as she walked past her. Amelia shook her head. Stefan could tell Amelia was masking the hurt on her face from her falling out with Katherine. He wondered what the real story was.

"Can I stay with you tonight Damon?'' Amelia asked, grabbing Damon from behind and jumping on his back playfully. She let out a small giggle as Damon began to run around the room like a little child. Stefan couldn't believe how Damon was acting. It was...bizzare.

"Of course lovely lady,'' Damon smirked. Amelia hopped off his back and quickly walked out of the room. "What Stefan?'' He questioned, turning his body to face him.

"How do you-''

"I have friends Stefan,'' Damon commented, flinging his hand as he grabbed a glass. He set it on the table, grabbing the whiskey and pouring it halfway. Screwing the cap back on he smiled, wrapping his fingers around the glass delicately. "She and I used to be good friends.''

"But you didn't think she was in the tomb or?''

"I saw her a few times here and there. Once in Rome. A few college campuses,'' he answered, taking a sip. "I knew she wasn't in the tomb from the beginning.'' Stefan shook his head in confusion.

"Weren't you curious about her and Katherine?'' Stefan questioned dumbfounded.

"I asked but she said they weren't friends anymore. She didn't tell me she wasn't in the tomb.'' Damon groaned, his eyes flashing at the sudden thought. "But I never really thought about anything at the time except for my undying love for the stupid fucked up bitch who ruined my life.'' Stefan nodded. Damon was always going to be bitter about Katherine.

"How come she was so cold to me? She looked at me only once and hardly spoke to me. Did something happen that I don't know about?'' Stefan asked, his stomach churning at the thought. Sure he had been compelled by Katherine but wouldn't those memories have come to him by now?

"How am I supposed to know brother? I'm not a psychic.'' Stefan shook his head. Something was wrong. He just knew it. He had felt something as soon as he saw her and he wanted to know what it was. "I'm going to keep our guest company,'' Damon teased, furrowing his eyebrows suggestively as he began to walk out. Stefan sighed.

He walked to his desk and looked at the picture of Amelia. Running his finger over it, he bit his lip. What did he not know?

* * *

Grace felt herself shivering as they pulled up to her house. They had just dropped Elena off a few minutes before. This was a lot of information for her to take in and collect. Hell she was a new person now. She had just met vampires and even her doppelganger. Everything was different. Everything was new. She leaned back in the seat, rubbing her arms up and down to keep herself warm. It was summer and Matt's air conditioner was off, so she had no reason to be cold.

"You okay Grace?'' Matt asked, concern present in his voice. Grace let out a breath, nodding her head. Matt turned the keys off to his ignition. "I'm sorry for everything.'' Grace wanted to cry at the thought. Her life was going to be in danger. Her family. Friends. People she didn't know now were all targets. It was all because of her. Matt shouldn't feel any sympathy for her. His life was just as bad.

"Don't be,'' she whispered, shifting her body towards him. "I'm sure this was difficult for you. With what happened to Vicki and then Caroline and Tyler. Your mom leaving and everyone you know not being human. I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you to adjust to either.''

"Yeah,'' Matt whispered, looking straight ahead out his window. "Life is never easy,'' he frowned. "I miss my sister and everything being innocent. I wish I could turn back time and just pause and appreciate everything when it was simple. You know?''

"I do,'' Grace agreed, fingering the ends of her blonde hair. "I wish that things weren't so complicated.''

"I'm thankful though that right now you are okay. Now knowing everything and seeing Katherine and Amelia, you just-'' he paused. "You're strong Grace. I admire that about you.'' Grace smiled. Matt didn't know how amazing he made her feel. She felt her heart quicken as she stared at him, taking in his all-american appearance. His blue eyes seemed to always mesmerize her.

"Matt you're so amazing,'' Grace admitted, feeling her cheeks warm as she complimented him. She sounded cheesy and idiotic. Like a school girl with a huge crush. "You have been too nice to me.'' Matt smiled, nodding his head.

"I care about you Grace,'' Matt whispered. Grace felt giddy inside. We've known each other forever. I'm always going to be here for you,'' he assured her, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Grace took a deep breath, her eyes locking with his. "Grace, I need to tell you something,'' Matt said nervously, his left hand grazing her cheek. Grace felt her body heat at his touch, her body growing still. Were they having a moment? Was she imagining this? She had waited so long. "I-''

"Yeah?'' Grace asked, gulping. This was perfect. He was perfect.

"Tyler is waiting at your door,'' Matt said in disappointment, quickly releasing his hands from her. She frowned. She could have sworn he was going to finally take the next step. She wanted to slap herself for being so dumb. Matt didn't want anything more than a friendship. Why couldn't she just accept that?

"I guess I'll talk to you later Matt,'' Grace said. Matt nodded. Grace hopped out of the truck, walking towards Tyler who was sitting on a bench. "Hey,'' she greeted, watching Tyler stand up. "What are you doing here?''

"I wanted to talk,'' Tyler confessed, his eyes lingering on Matt's truck as it sped off. "Where were you and Matt at?'' Tyler asked, a tone of jealousy present in his voice. Grace had to hold back the inevitable eye roll. Boys.

"We went to the Salvatores with Elena,'' Grace answered watching Tyler nod his head. "Why didnt you tell me you were a werewolf?'' Grace whispered. Tyler's mouth dropped at Grace's revelation. He hadn't been prepared of her knowing the truth about him so early. Or he wanted to tell her himself.

"Matt tell you?'' Tyler asked, clenching his hands into fists.

"Elena.''

"I wanted to tell you Grace. I just didn't know how. I mean what do you tell a person. Oh hey I killed a person and it triggered a curse that now makes me a mother fucken werewolf?'' Grace shrugged. This was one fucked up world. "I won't hurt you Grace.''

"I know,'' Grace let out quietly, sitting down on the bench. "Did my parents tell you I was gone or-?''

"I went inside for a bit but your parents were tired so they went to sleep. I just decided to wait out here,'' Tyler said, running a hand through his black hair. Grace smiled, noticing how messy it looked.

"Since we're being honest,'' Grace began nervously, watching Tyler lean against the house's post. He looked so casual. "I'm a doppelganger.'' Tyler's eyes widened in shock. "I found out I met freakin Katherine and then some girl who looks exactly like me. I mean she's way different though but-''

"I know it must be a lot to process,'' Tyler began, walking towards Grace. He kneeled down in front of her, cupping her face. "I'll protect you though. I promise you that.'' Grace wanted to cry at the thought of her friend's willingness to die for her. She didn't want any of it.

"Tyler,'' she whispered, shaking her head as she said his name. "I don't want you to protect me. I dont want you to die for me.''

"I love you Grace.'' The words sounded so smooth. So real. Grace felt her cheeks warm. He loved her? "I've always loved you,'' Tyler admitted, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He looked so fragile right now as he poured his feelings out. "When you got back in town, I just-I thought that maybe this was a sign. You were always on my mind. I could never get you out of it no matter how hard I tried. I missed you and then there you were. I screwed up when we were younger but I have changed. I care about you so much.'' He was still cupping her face, this time his grip becoming slightly tighter, as if he didn't want to let her go.

Grace stared into his brown eyes. As much as she loved Matt and wanted to be with him, there was still a tie to Tyler. Matt didn't love her. Matt just wanted her as a friend.

Tyler leaned in, brushing his lips faintly against hers. He rested his forehead against hers. Grace felt a pang in her heart at the thought that in some way she was betraying Matt. But Tyler. He loved her. Before Grace could comprehend what she was doing, she felt herself pressing her lips against Tyler's lips. She needed him right now.

Tyler deepened the kiss and after a few more seconds, Grace stopped, noticing that Tyler's lips were now inflamed. She smiled. "Want to go to my room?'' She whispered nervously. Was she really going to do this? Normally she would never but right now she wanted Tyler. Right now she needed him.

"Are you sure?'' Tyler asked. Grace nodded, grabbing his hand. She opened the door quietly and heard Tyler shut it softly. She prayed her parents were in a dead sleep. The stairs were difficult to walk quietly up, but she surprised herself of how determined they were. She opened her bedroom door, revealing a queen sized bed with a navy blue comforter and pink flowers on the bottom of it. Pictures of her friends, posters, and pink surrounded the room to give off a girly atmosphere. She wasn't uncomfortable with Tyler being in her room.

She gulped. She and Tyler had never gone all the way before. She turned towards him, watching as he closed her bedroom door and locked it. He looked at her, gulping as well, signaling his nervousness. Grace knew Tyler had slept around before but she didn't know why he was nervous this time. He walked towards her, his mouth sweeping onto hers.

Their lips moved quicked against one another's. His hand slipped to her waist, squeezing it as they made their way to the bed. Grace felt herself fall back on the bed. Her legs wrapped around Tyler's torso as they both kissed.

Tyler's lips broke away from hers. Within seconds, both of their clothes had been thrown on the floor. Grace felt Tyler's naked body on top of hers. She arched her back as he kissed her neck softly. The sensation was amazing. She wanted him.

As if Tyler could read her mind, she felt him plunge inside her. Arching her back even more at the contact, she let out a gasp, her nails digging into Tyler's back. Tyler let out a moan as he stood still for a moment, letting her get used to him insider her. Grace bit her lip, feeling a slight pain. "You okay?'' Tyler whispered.

"Just keep going,'' Grace assured him. Tyler nodded and thrusted slowly. Grace closed her eyes, tightening her body. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and she felt a sudden pleasure take over. She gasped, pressing her lips to his. Their bodies rubbed against one another, his sweat glowing as he moved inside her. Grace felt an ecstasy that she hadn't had before. This was all new to her. She moaned against his lips, bucking her hips against him. Tyler let out a moan, his back muscles tightening. Tyler threw his head back and pulled himself out, finishing on a spare blanket that had been beside them. Grace would worry about that later.

They both panted heavily. Grace closed her eyes from the sudden exhaustion and pleasure, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She couldn't believe how amazing that was. She turned to Tyler, who had a goofy grin on his handsome face. "That was amazing,'' he whispered. "You're amazing.'' Grace smiled, leaning in to him. She pressed her lips softly against his. She definitely needed this.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay. Like I said, this is my first story ever so I am new to everything. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters associated with it.**

Grace was at a loss for words. The past few days had been full of regret. Pleasure. Regret. Pleasure. She didn't know how to feel or what to do anymore. She knew sleeping with Tyler was wrong. But it felt so right. How could she have been so dumb? She felt herself zoning out again in her thoughts while Stefan, Elena, and Damon all talked.

From what she had gathered from the conversation, they were talking about Katherine and Amelia. Klaus's named had been thrown in a few times. Bonnie's too. But she hadn't been listening.

Grace sighed, staring at her cup. Her heart was torn. She loved Matt. Hell she would die for him. But Tyler. She didn't know how she really felt about him. The sex was amazing. But she couldn't just be with him because of that. But Matt. Would he even care? Did he know?

"Grace,'' Stefan questioned, his eyebrow rising as he spoke. Grace snapped out of her daze, and quickly straightened her posture to look more attentive. "Were you even listening?'' He asked, a slightly amused grin on his handsome face. Was Stefan actually not brooding for once?

"I was,'' she lied, taking a sip of her drink. Elena pressed her lips together, knowing Grace was lying. "What?''

"What did he say?'' Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at Grace as he questioned her. Grace felt like punching him. He was hot but such an ass.

"If I was listening,'' Grace shot at him, narrowing her eyes back at him. Damon rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair, shaking his head at her. She knew he was biting his tongue. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind.'' Stefan nodded his head in understanding. "I'm going to go to the bathroom,'' Grace said, getting up from the booth.

"I'll go with,'' Elena smiled. She slapped Damon's hand away from hers. Grace noticed Stefan stared at the table, as if trying to ignore it. She felt bad for Stefan. As they walked into the bathroom, Grace felt her face grow hot. She knew Elena was going to ask what was wrong with her.

"So what is up with you lately? I have tried calling you multiple times and you ignore my call. Matt says you haven't even bothered talking to him either. Is something wrong?'' Elena asked, concerned etched across her beautiful face. Grace leaned against the sink, crossing her arms over her chest. Freakin Elena. Always so perceptive.

"I did a bad thing Elena.'' Grace admitted.

"What did you do?'' She asked quietly, her eyes scanning up and down Grace's body as if bracing herself. Grace took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief second. Why did she always get herself into stupid shit?

"IsleptwithTyler,'' Grace mumbled quickly, her eyes dropping to the floor. Elena leaned in, fingering her long black hair nervously. She hadn't heard her. Grace sighed. Her face looked confused. "I slept with Tyler,'' Grace blurted out. She watched Elena's mouth drop in shock. She looked completely disappointed. Grace licked her drying lips wondering what Elena was thinking. Words like whore and slut sprang to her mind. Grace felt herself wanting to cry.

"How could you do that to Matt?'' Elena asked, after what seemed like forever. "You supposedly are in love with him and you sleep with his best friend?'' She let out. "I don't' care if you dated the guy before. It's still messed up.''

"I needed someone Elena,'' Grace whispered, feeling her heart break at the thought. "Matt doesn't care about me,'' she gulped, feeling tears start to fall from her eyes. Elena's face fell. She walked over towards Grace, putting her arm around her friend comfortingly. "Tyler and I have hooked up more than once since then and I feel so-" she paused, feeling her breath shorten as she cried. "I feel so bad. I don't know what to do.'' She sounded like a freakin hypervenalating hyena.

"I'm sure everything will work out Grace,'' Elena frowned. "For now we can't tell Matt. I don't think Tyler has told him yet. But for now this is going to be a secret.'' Grace nodded. She wasn't ready to tell Matt. "Don't sleep with Tyler right now. Just wait a bit till you know what you want.'' Grace nodded again.

But what did she really want?

Did she want her ex-boyfriend? The one who broke her heart countless times in middle school? The guy who was a werewolf? His temper had always made her feel bad and his past comments about her had always stuck in her head. But Tyler was a good guy despite his bad qualities. Her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. Her first heartbreak.

Matt. The one guy who had always been there for her. The guy who she still felt butterflies around. The one guy she could picture herself marrying. Matt was the perfect guy. Her best friend. But she never knew how he felt around her. If he liked her. If he just wanted to be friends. She never knew.

She felt herself starting to relax a bit. She looked in the mirror, noticing her mascara had started to run. "Great,'' she mumbled. "Guess we can go back.'' Elena nodded. She grabbed Grace's hand. Both girls walked out of the restroom slowly. Grace felt her heart sink at the sight of Matt. He was gorgeous. Matt was staring at her, concern etched on his face. He began to walk over to them like the knight in shining armor he was.

"You okay Grace? Were you crying?'' He asked, his blue eyes hypnotizing her. Grace gulped nervously.

"I'm just overwhelmed.'' Matt frowned.

"After my shift, we can hang out. I have the house to myself so we can play videogames or something. Watch a movie. Whatever you want to do,'' he said, faking a small smile. She knew he was trying to cheer her up and she appreciated the gesture. Matt. Always the sweet one.

"Sure,'' she agreed. Matt smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze before walking back towards the bar. She let out a deep breath, looking at Elena. They walked back to the booth where Stefan and Damon were still seated.

"Gossip in a bathroom. Interesting predicament you are in,'' Damon sneered, his eyes flashing with excitement. "I thought you were boring but obviously you aren't. Poor Matt.'' Grace gasped in horror.

"Damon,'' Stefan interrupted, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "Damon and I went past the bathroom and could hear,'' Stefan admitted, looking at the table in guilt.

"So I can't get any privacy now?'' Grace let out angrily, throwing her hands in the air. "Fuck. Leave your vampire senses to yourself.'' She muttered, sitting down next to Stefan.

"You're fuck buddy just walked in,'' Damon sang quietly, taking a swig of his beer. Grace gulped. She turned her head towards the entrance watching Tyler walk towards the bar where Matt was. Fuck…

* * *

Stefan could not figure out why Amelia had been so standoffish with him. She ignored him in the mornings and was constantly with Damon. What had he missed? He frowned and scratched the top of his head, watching as the two ran around outside. They were like children. Best friends. How come he couldn't remember her?

Stefan sighed, wondering if he was missing anything. Was Amelia hiding anything? What had she packed in her suitcases? The thought had enveloped Stefan suddenly. Was she going to betray him like Katherine had? He walked towards Damon's room, noticing two Vera Bradley suitcases in the corner. Stefan shook his head.

He knew she was girly but damn. He opened the suitcase and noticed articles of clothing and hair products. Typical. He sighed. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Hell what was he thinking going through someone else's belongings? It was unlike him. But he couldn't help but feel like there was something he didn't know. He had felt a connection with her. Connection? Well he didn't know what to call it. He could see matching bra and underwear sets. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight. Cheetah print, lace, and thongs were all organized precisely. He noticed in the pocket where the bras and underwear were, was a zipper. Something was bulging underneath.

He raised an eyebrow, his fingers brushing across it gently. Unzipping it, he found a maroon hard journal. It looked familiar. Was it hers? He didn't know what to do. Should he read? See if she was hiding anything after all? Temptation was a bitch. He gulped, opening the first page.

_Diary of Stefan Salvatore_

Stefan clutched to it tightly. What the hell was she doing with a journal of his? He zipped the zipper back up and walked to his room, locking it behind him. Why did this stranger have a diary of his? What was going on? First he had found a picture of her, then he found his journal? He sat down at his desk, opening it to about the tenth page. It looked like his handwriting. He gulped again, wondering why she had stolen his diary. He couldn't remember having it before though. He ignored his gut feeling and began to read.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I'm writing to you, a man who is smitten. A man who is in love with the likes of the beautiful, enchanting, brilliant Amelia. _

Stefan gulped, raising his head in surprise. He had been smitten with Amelia? How come he couldn't remember it? He opened his desk drawer, his fingers touching her picture softly. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, wide eyes, and full lips. Stefan couldn't deny his attraction to the beautiful girl. He turned back to the journal.

_I have never felt such infatuation before. My father adores her. My brother adores her. And I, Stefan Salvatore adore her. Her voice is like the music she so beautifully plays on the piano. Her hair the color of the sun. Her skin so soft and porcelain she reminds me of a doll. I do not see the resemblance of Katherine and Amelia. How can they be cousins if they look nothing alike? Katherine, so dark and mysterious. I think Damon is pursuing her. Amelia, though. So beautiful and innocent. I can talk to her for hours about literature. She has read poems to me so eloquently. I think I may be in love. I, Stefan Salvatore, am in love. _

Stefan closed the journal, leaning his head against his arm in confusion. He had been in love with Amelia before? How come he couldn't remember it?

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. This is kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting. Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it so much. :D **


End file.
